Shattered Existence
by ForgottenXGuardian785
Summary: When Canada heard Prussia was dying he only wanted to help. But things take an unlikely turn and now Prussia believes HE is his brother and not Germany! Can he find a way to fix the other nation's memory or will New Prussia be living a lie for the rest of his days? Brotherly PruCan. Based on information I found on 'New Prussia', I'm not really sure if such a place actually exists.
1. Reawakening

"Preuβen…"

Germany gazed down at his older brother lying on the altar. The silver haired man lay peacefully with his arms at is sides and a satisfied smile on his face, seemingly asleep. However Prussia had lay like this for years now, ever since it was declared his territory was dissolved. At first Germany had been defiant and hopeful, this was his brother. Loud, boisterous, caring, hardy, indomitable Prussia, or the Awesome Prussia as he called himself. Surely he would not be swayed by what the humans had decided? He could still live on could he not? The blonde nation was more than happy to accommodate him, especially as much of his own territory had formerly been part of his older brother. Was that not enough to sustain his existence?

But as the weeks and months past, little by little Germany's faith began to slip away. Prussia would not wake; he barely shifted about on his podium. Every now and then he would twitch or murmur ever so quietly, triggering memories from the industrial nation's upbringing…

"_Hey France, Spain!" Prussia barked impatiently as little Ludwig clung to his leg. _

"_Oui?" The flirtatious nation looked up from his roses._

"_Who's that Gil?" Spain asked._

"_This is mein klein Bruder, Germany." The silver haired nation grinned proudly. "Come on, Luddy, don't be shy, zhese guys von't hurt you."_

_He ruffled the young boy's hair fondly as he hid inside the older man's frock coat…_

As he snapped back to reality Germany realised he was ruffling his own hair and promptly lowered his hand in embarrassment. Turning his eyes back to Prussia it was hard to hold back his tears. He could not face the world like this, he was a proud, stern, strong nation, he did not cry. Maybe it was time to move on and accept his brother's death, at this point he was certain that his Bruder would not be waking up again. Taking a deep breath, the usually calm nation, reached for the white sheet at the end of the altar with trembling hands. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes as he summoned the strength to drag the cloth over Prussia's comatose body.

"Auf Weider-" He started to say.

"Hey! Germany~" A familiar italian accent echoed throughout the cathedral.

"Italy!" He turned and glared at the cheerful nation. "Zhis is not the place to be loud!"

"Oh, right, sorry…" Italy looked crestfallen at his friend's tear-stained expression. "It's just-a I brought someone to see you…"

"Who?" Germany was wary.

"Uh… Hi..?" A shy blonde man in winter clothing stepped out from behind Italy.

"AMERICA?!" Germany roared angrily.

"Shh! You'll wake Gilbert!" Italy pressed a finger to his lips with a mock stern expression.

"A-actually, I'm Canada…" The blonde stammered. "We're nothing alike, so please don't mix us up."

"Ah…" Germany was instantly regretful. "I'm sorry, my mistake."

"Don't worry about it." Canada smiled gently. "It's a common mistake, and I understand you're going through a hard time at the moment…"

"Ja…" Germany bit his lip and looked down. "Vhat are you here for?"

"Well, I um…" Canada looked behind Germany at the altar hesitantly. "I-Italy, I don't think you're supposed to be doing that…"

In an instant the Aryan man spun around to find the brunette nation crouching over Prussia and poking his face curiously. He had pulled the sheet up further and folded it like a duvet and was proceeding to talk to the comatose albino cheerfully.

"Don't touch him!" Germany pulled him away hurriedly.

"I was just-a telling him what happened since-a he's been sleeping." Italy protested tearfully. "I was going to-a sing him a lullaby…"

"Italy…" The younger nation sighed in exasperation. "Zhis is not a game, he's not going to-"

"Th-That's why I'm here!" Canada interrupted quickly. "I, uh, heard that Prussia was not waking up and thought about how terrible it would be if something like that happened to England or France… or even America I suppose…"

He looked grudging for a second before turning back to the subject.

"A-And I wanted to do something to help so I spoke to my boss and-"

"Zhat vasn't necessary." Germany cut him off. "Zhere's nothing you can do now, but thank you for zhe thought."

"No, please listen to me, I noticed there is a group of people descended from your brother's country in my country and I, well I made a province for them."

Germany's eyes widened and suddenly the breath was knocked out of him. He let go of Italy's wrist, which he had been gripping rather hard.

"You… made a territory for him?" He murmured.

"I-It's not much, there's not many of them you see, but enough for at least a district." Canada was not sure how to react to the otherwise stern nation's expression. "I just thought, since he didn't have any land left, giving some might make a difference…"

Biting his lip, Germany glanced back to his brother, almost expectantly. Prussia did not stir, although due to Italy's meddling he did now look as if he was in bed, which made Ludwig feel a little better.

"The papers are being signed off around n-now actually…" Canada checked his watch.

They walked back up to the altar and gazed down at the older nation expectantly. For several tense moments nothing happened and Canada reached into his pockets for his phone frantically. But as a ray of sunlight shone through the clouds outside to illuminate Prussia's face, Germany put a hand on the shy nations arm to stop him.

"Something's happening." He stated.

The already considerably stunted nation sighed and frowned, closed eyes screwing up as if the sun was shining in them. And as he stirred he also seemed to be shrinking and even growing younger. His uniform became loose and baggy on him and he rolled onto his side groggily as he came to his senses.

"Bruder..?" German asked hesitantly.

"Ugh, vhat happened…" A teenage Prussia sat up with a groan. "How long have I been out..?"

"U-Uh several years…" Canada murmured nervously.

"Vhere am I and vhat am I doing in zhis ridiculous uniform?" The reawakened nation blinked down at his oversized clothes.

"Berliner Dom, in mein capital." Germany informed him shortly. "And zhat's your uniform, don't you remember zhe var?"

"Var..? Did ve vin?" Prussia yawned.

"…" Germany sighed. "Nein, entschuldigung, I failed you."

"Was?" The smaller man raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you? I vas asking mein Bruder, let him speak vill you?"

"I AM your Bruder!" Germany was confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Canada of course!" Prussia snorted. "I don't know you, entschuldigung. Ve have similar accents so you might be descended from mein Vati at some point. But mein people migrated to mein Bruder's country a long time ago."

"U-Uh, th-that's true, I guess b-but you've not been dissolved for long, surely there are more Prussians-" Canada started.

"Dissolved?!" New Prussia interrupted. "I can't be dissolved I'm still here aren't I? Your boss hasn't got rid of mich?! Vhy vould he do zhat?! I haven't caused any trouble! …Vell maybe vonce or tvice… But it vas nothing drastic! I vant to go and talk to him!"

Slipping down from the altar, the newly reinstated micro nation adjusted his belt, leaving his jacket on the altar and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He was about to take off his Iron Cross when he stopped in a daze for a second before striding down the aisle.

"Vait! Vhat are you doing?!" Germany called after him.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Canada asked.

"Home, I vant to talk to zhis boss of yours about dissolving mich." The teen nation replied. "You coming Matt?"

"M-Matt?!" The younger nation stuttered in shock. "G-Gilbert wait!"

He ran after the albino frantically. Germany just watched them go helplessly, legs trembling. He had not been feeling his usual self lately but this was something else. In the same instant his brother had returned and been snatched away from him. As much as he dearly wanted to blame the snowy nation for this, he knew that Canada had only meant well. Prussia had lost his memories, and turned into a different person. He probably had a whole history of other memories that no one else remembered. His brother was gone.

Canada could not help himself staring at New Prussia apprehensively as they sat on the plane. The teen had dragged him through Berlin to the airport and bundled him onto the next plane back to his home. From what he could remember of his time with France, Prussia was a domineering, boisterous, arrogant nation with a tough past. His regime had nearly killed America when he trained him to stand against England. The blonde man had no idea how to deal with having him around at his house, with no memory of Germany at all apparently. Or Italy for that matter, when they had passed the cheerful pasta-eating nation, Gilbert had brushed him off rather rudely, leaving Veneziano dazed and confused.

"Vhat's the matter Mattie?" Gilbert's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Has something been happening while I vas asleep? Is zhat jerk America bullying you again?"

"N-No, no." He shook his head quickly. "I-I'm just a little tired from travelling I guess…"

"Sleep if you vant zhen, don't vorry I'll vake you vhen it's time to get off." The albino teen smiled encouragingly.

Canada's eyes widened at his expression. Gilbert truly believed they were brothers… He would probably be upset and confused if Matthew pushed him away now. So instead and he smiled gently back and closed his eyes. Suddenly life had gotten much more complicated.

* * *

**A/N:** As a guest review so eloquently pointed out there no link to the country that was Prussia (and therefore represented in the anime/manga) and the small district 'New Prussia' in the Waterloo area of Ontario, Canada. I could not explain this in the summary for sheer lack of characters so I will now, I know this but I thought it would make a cute little story if it did. This story is in not based on completely accurate up to historical facts otherwise there is no way it would be an AU. There, I hope that was not too ranty, and thank you for that guest review it was a much appreciated indicator as to how some people might feel about this ^^ Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this!


	2. The History of New Prussia

Canada sighed heavily as he lay on his sofa, hugging Kumajirou. Once they had gotten off the plane, New Prussia had marched him up to Parliament Hill and barged into a meeting yelling brashly. It had taken a good two hours to calm him down and explain the situation to the Prime Minister. He had decided Matthew should house him for now and discuss with Germany about the teen nation's obvious memory loss. He had managed to obey the first part of the order well enough as he always kept a guest room spare and thankfully Gilbert had not asked any questions about his lack of possessions as of yet.

The albino nation seemed rather embarrassed and crestfallen when he discovered he had misinterpreted Canada's words. He had said nothing on the journey back to the house and only asked for a change of clothes before disappearing into the guest room. Matthew was worried he might not be acting like the brother for New Prussia's fake memories but was conflicted about calling Germany. After all he had just had his brother taken away from him; he was bound to be furious with him. He probably did not feel like helping Canada at the moment so the snowy nation would just have to cope on his own until he was sure the industrial country had had time to cool down.

With a new found determination, Canada got up and walked down the guest room. There was no sound coming from behind the door, not even a light to indicate there was someone in there. A little of his confidence trickled away, maybe he had gone to sleep already..?

"G-Gilbert?" He called. "A-Are you alright in there?"

"Hm?" A gravelly German accent replied. "Ja, I'm fine danke."

"Oh good, I making some pancakes a-and I just wondered if you wanted any…"

"JA!" Prussia jumped up readily. "Ja, please. Zhat vould be awesome."

His brother's pancakes were the best. He could not work out quite how to make them himself but Canada managed to make them perfectly. And some maple syrup would definitely cheer him up. Walking out of his room, he grinned thankfully at the younger man and followed him into the kitchen.

"This must be a little confusing to you…" Matthew remarked quietly as he cooked. "T-Today I mean…"

"Ja… I suppose, waking up was pretty veird." Gilbert nodded. "Vhat happened anyvay? Was I taken hostage or something, zhat vould be extremely unawesome…"

"O-Or something…" Canada swallowed nervously. "Y-Yeah but as you heard Germany didn't win so I came to get you again…"

"Ah right, danke Bruder." The teen nation pulled another one his smirks as he leaned back on his chair. "I guess I'm still a huge screw up…"

"W-What do you mean?!" Canada almost dropped his pan.

"You know, my entire history of failure. I could barely hold down a reasonable sized country for more zhan a couple of centuries with help… And then zhere's zat frosty bastard, Russia, that sent me scurrying over the continent and here I end up. You were a cute one when you were young but that French bastard snatched you away before I could do anything and I just ended up being an add-on tossed about by zhose bastard Europeans along with you."

"Y-You're not a failure!" The gentle nation blurted out. "I-I mean you found me didn't you… And you stayed with me and you're still here, you're not dissolved or disappeared or anything like that."

New Prussia was taken aback at his brother's sudden outburst. The peaceful man did not raise his voice often, nor was it very loud even then. As if to illustrate his master's point, Kumajirou padded up and licked the teen's hand softly. Smiling, he picked the bear up and sat him on his lap.

"I guess… Danke, geeze how many am I gonna say zhat to you today uh Matt?" He chuckled. "You always know how to make mich feel better."

"I do..?" Canada blinked and bit his lip. "Hey, Kumabaru! No! Those are mine and Gilbert's!"

He swatted the bear's paw away from the towering plate of pancakes. Prussia pulled him away and placed him back on the floor.

"Ja, you're great at reassuring people; zhe ozhers should listen to you more." He nodded and took some pancakes.

"Really, you think so?" Canada asked, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Ja, of course." Prussia nodded matter-of-factly. "So next time someone ignores you, tell mich und I'll beat zhem up ok!"

"I-I don't think that will be necessary…" Matthew chuckled nervously. "But I'll take it into account I guess…"

"Vell, danke for zhe meal." Gilbert got, having finished his portion in record time. "I'm going to go out for a walk alright?"

"U-Uh, don't get lost!" He looked worried.

"Vhat? Don't vorry so much! I'll be fine, I'm home aren't I?" The odd eyed nation grinned.

"Y-Yeah…" Matthew sighed, he hated this lying already. "Just be back by the time it's dark at least."

"Who are you, meine Mutter?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Fine, vhatever helps you sleep at night."

He sauntered out, humming an unfamiliar tune to himself. Sensing his master's apprehension, Kumajirou lumbered out after the other nation, leaving Canada to finish his pancakes on his own. When he was done cleared everything away and retrieved his phone. His fingers lingered over the keypad in indecision for a few moments before he forced them to poke Germany's number in. IT dialled for agonizing minutes before it was finally picked up.

"Hallo?" Germany's deep and rather weary sounding voice answered.

"U-Um, hi, it's Canada." Canada clutched the phone tightly. "M-My boss told me to talk to you a-about Gilbert…"

"Vhat about him, is he settling in vell?" Ludwig's voice was bridging on testy now.

"Y-Yes. But that's not the point, he can't stay like this forever. I'm a terrible liar and there are plenty of holes in his fake history already…"

"You vant to try and jog his memory?"

"Yes…"

"Vhat if he remembers he's dissolved and falls asleep again?"

"…" So that was why Germany had not stopped them when Gilbert had walked out. "W-We at least have to try, there must be another way to keep him alive. Have you talked to your new boss about it?"

"YOU THINK I TRUST ZHOSE BASTARDS?! HUMANS VERE ZHE VONES ZHAT DISSOLVED HIM IN ZHE FIRST PLACE!"

"O-Ok, c-calm down please! I-I just thought maybe there was a regulation you could use… like I did this morning…"

Germany sighed deeply, knowing he was being irrational.

"I might have a vord later… How is he doing anyvay, is he much different?"

"I-I don't really know what he was like before but, he's very open and loud about his opinions… and he likes my pancakes."

"Zhat sounds about right, thank goodness… Vhat about his fake history, have you talked about zhat?"

"Yes, apparently it changed when he was a few of centuries old, in a confrontation with Russia."

"Zhat vas ages ago… Before I vas even born, it must have been when he was the Teutonic Knights. Zhat explains vhy he didn't recognise me."

"Ok, he said Russia chased him across the continent, I'm assuming Asia as he wouldn't have chased him west where the other powers were. And the survivors made it to my land… He discovered me as a child but wasn't strong enough to protect me from France or England and ended up becoming a tag along… It's such a depressing history, I don't know where he gets his optimism from."

"Ja… But Gilbert believes in himself and his own ability, no matter how many times he might have overestimated himself." Germany sounded proud now. "If I'm right, zhat confrontation with Russia vas on a frozen lake. It caved in and both sides had to help each out. If Russia's men had been smart enough to get off the lake before it cracked zhen he vould have been able to catch the Teutonic Knights, or at least most of them before they were able to escape… If zhat happened zhen the events you just described vould have followed."

"It's scary how little details can make all the difference eh?" Canada replied.

"Ja… If ve're going to jog Prussia's memory, zhen we're going to need zhe help of other nations who were around vhen he vas zhe Knights."

"Should I talk to France?"

"Nein, not yet, I vant to check there is a vay to save him first."

"O-Ok then… I-I'm sorry for what happened this morning, I didn't know this was going to happen…"

"Canada, it's ok. You vere trying to help, even zhough I vas your enemy only a couple of years ago. And on top of zhat I'm just glad he's alive and even has more or less zhe same personality."

Canada smiled softly.

"I-I guess I'll call you again tomorrow, to see if you've managed to find another way…"

"Ja, auf Wiedersehen Canada."


	3. Doubts and Ailments

**A/N:** First of all, thank you for all your lovely favourites and follows! They mean so much to me! And I'm sorry it took me longer to upload this chapter, my school has filtered Fictionpress and Fanfiction now so it's harder to find time... But I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to drop me a review :)

Guardian-san

* * *

The air was chilled outside and it was already beginning to get dark as New Prussia trudged down the quiet street. Despite the fact he was only wearing a t-shirt and his breath showed in the air, he did not appear to feel the cold. Eventually the path dwindled to a dirt track into the forest but he wandered on regardless. Kumajirou grunted warningly from behind him. The under-grown arctic bear sat down on the path and squinted at him resolutely.

"Vhat? I von't get lost, don't vorry." Prussia turned and smirked down at him. "Come vith mich if you vant."

Turning away again, he strode into the shadows of the pine trees and left Kumajirou with no choice but to follow if he wanted to keep the teen nation in his sights. Reluctantly the bear shuffled after him, wary of any other bears that they might encounter especially as the sun was going down. It was damp and chilly in the forest but Gilbert was too distracted to notice. A lot of things had happened in a day. He had woken up in a strange country, he had argued with Canada's boss and apparently he had slept through a huge war. Sighing quietly, he rubbed the back of his head. Sometimes he really did not know what was wrong with him. How had he even managed to sleep that long, it was not as if he was ill or anything… Was it? And why was he still a lightweight after all this time? Surely it would be his time to shine soon… A he stared unseeingly at the ground, his fingers found his Iron Cross. At first he had thought it was some weird prisoner ID that the blonde country had made him wear along with the stupid uniform, but he could never lose the precious medal. How had he even been awarded it anyway, it was not like he had done anything brave enough to merit the award…

A brief image of him in his Teutonic armour flashed in his mind. He was protecting a younger nation from a tyrannical France. Frowning, he focused on the memory and the more he concentrated the more it changed. Was that Mattie..? No… that was someone else… And that was not his Teutonic armour at all; it resembled a more Renaissance uniform. The little nation he was shielding more or less resembled the blond nation from this morning… What?! That did not happen, was he daydreaming?!

Prussia shook his head gently and the mental image flashed back to him protecting Mattie from France in his battered, dented Teutonic armour. The smirking Frenchman struck forward with his sword, he raised his arm to parry but was not fast enough and next thing Prussia knew he was on his knees watching his little brother being dragged away by the powerful European while he knelt bloodied and defeated, his sword fallen by his side. Cringing, he clenched his teeth at the illusion. He had not been able to protect Mattie, he had not been strong enough and he still was not strong enough. What had he been doing all these years, why had he not improved..? The only thing he had going for him was his optimism. Ever since Russia had reduced him to the size of a clan he had been nothing but a small fry. But if he had not kept his remaining men together he would not have survived at all. He was the one who he pushed them forward, kept his head up and gave them a way to carry on. He was a survivor, and a thief. He stole happiness from the people surrounding him in order to live and encourage Matthew. Canada did not have his confidence, despite all the things that the younger country had managed to achieve. Gilbert would keep on smiling for him no matter what, even if he could not defend him, the best he could was at least try to support him.

Overwhelmed by self-loathing, New Prussia fell against a tree trunk and hugged his knees miserably. It was only here that he could be sad in peace, he did not want to worry Matthew more than the blonde man already did. Kumajirou grunted anxiously and nosed his hand.

"I'm fine, just give mich a moment." He mumbled and ruffled the bear's ears. "You're a gut freund aren't you? You can protect Mattie vhen I can't right?"

In answer the small polar bear licked his hand solemnly and pushed him over. Laughing, Gilbert picked him up and set him down on his chest. Kumajirou had always been able to cheer him up even though the bear's relationship with Canada seemed more like mutual acceptance for some reason. The two were always arguing and forgetting each other's names but they never went anywhere without each other. The fluffy, lovable companion reminded Gilbert of someone else he could not quite remember properly. A little chick he had met in his days as the Knights. The chick that had followed him insistently around on his adventures and nested in his hair. What had become of him? Maybe he had drowned in the lake on that fateful day… Getting up with a huff, the silver haired nation smiled sadly down at Kumajirou.

"Let's go home, Matt's gonna flip vhen ve get back as it is…"

Darkness had fallen and he could barely see a foot in front of him but he held onto Kumajirou's scruff so that the bear could guide them both out of the woods.

…

That morning Prussia did not emerge from his room until nearly midday. Stumbling into the kitchen, he plonked himself into a chair. Canada folded down the broad sheet newspaper he was reading so he could look at the bleary-eyed teen. Yawning, Gilbert leaned back on his chair.

"Guten Morgen…" He mumbled, picking a piece of fruit from the bowl.

"Barely, did you sleep well?" Matthew asked in concern. "What were you doing out so late last night?"

"Just took a valk," New Prussia munched on his apple. "In zhe woods."

"The woods?! Gilbert you could have mauled by a bear!" Matthew cried out in alarm.

"Relax~" The albino teen dismissed him. "I had Kumajirou vith mich, und I can fend for meinself anvays!"

"Kumajirou couldn't scare off a fully grown grizzly on his own and after the war, I'm really starting to doubt you could!" Matthew retorted.

Gilbert dropped his apple and glared. Instantly Canada realised what he had said and swallowed nervously. Scraping his chair back, the silver haired nation stood and up and grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt.

"Vhat vas zhat Matthew?" He snarled, bringing his face very close the younger man's.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Matthew squeaked. "I-I didn't m-mean it l-like that…"

"Zhen vhat zhe hell did you mean?!" Prussia demanded. "I can look after meinself fine! I don't need anyvun else to care for mich, I can-"

He turned his head quickly and sneezed.

"Bless you…" Matthew blinked.

It was then he noticed that Gilbert's face was flushed with more than anger. His cheeks were tinged with a feverish sheen and despite the fact he should have had no trouble holding the other man up, his arm was shaking. His clenched fist was not as tight as it could have been and rather warm to touch.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm feeling awesome, I-" Prussia let go of him to sneeze again, sniffing loudly.

"You've caught a cold…" Matthew sighed, dropping back into his chair. "Did you not put wear a jacket when you went out?"

"Didn't need vun." Prussia wiped his nose on the back of his hand and Matthew cringed.

"No wonder you were so tired, it's getting colder now, snow is going to start again soon." Canada stood up and took hold of his shoulders. "It's back to bed for you."

"Mattie!" Gilbert whined and trudged along in front of him. "I'm not tired…"

"Don't give me that, you need some rest and warmer clothes." The snowy nation was having none of it. "Is the heating on in your room? You know you're susceptible to the cold, especially due to your history."

A chilly breeze met them when they opened Gilbert's door. The window was wide open and the curtains blew gently in the frosted breeze. Tutting, Matthew hurried in and shut the window firmly, laying Gilbert down and piling blankets on top of him and turning the heating up. Prussia rolled over with a huff and glared at him. Gathering his courage, Canada frowned sternly back and put his hands on his hips.

"Go to sleep, and don't open the window. You'll make yourself worse if you don't rest." He told the older nation firmly.

The albino just snorted and stuck his tongue out before turning his back on the blonde. Sighing in relief that he had not spoken back, Canada walked out and closed the door quietly. He was just beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet again with a book when the phone rang loudly. Jumping and dropping the book on Kumajirou's head he picked up the phone. The little bear yelped in protest and shook the heavy item off him.

"S-Sorry." Canada grimaced as the caller spoke.

"Hallo Canada, it's me." Germany's deep voice answered.

"Ah, Germany, hi." He replied softly. "How did it go?"

"It vas ok… They veren't like the vuns at zhe conference…"

"That's great. It's good to get on with your boss." He encouraged. "Did he have any ideas?"

"Ja… actually there is a legislation I can use to keep him a part of zhe vorld."

"I'm glad, not that he's a pain to have here…" Canada added hurriedly.

"He can be rather overvhelming sometimes." Germany laughed. "I take it he hasn't remembered anything more?"

"No… I'm afraid not. I-Is he usually so reckless though?"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"He went for a walk alone last night in the forest and came back after dark… Despite the fact I told him to come back beforehand…"

"Ah, yes, he does like to be alone sometimes. Don't vorry, I think even New Prussia should be able to protect himself."

"Ok… So when are you going to use the legislation?"

"As soon as possible hopefully. Although I'm not sure vhat's going to happen since he vasn't avake vhen you used yours…"

"Th-That's true." Canada bit his lip. "Maybe you should come to see him before..? But not too soon, he's caught a rotten cold at the moment."

"VHAT?!"

"H-He went out without a c-coat a-and came back in the dark!" Canada became nervous again. "I-I'm sorry I should have paid more attention, but he doesn't really listen to me anyways…"

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I'm coming tomorrow, I'll get a plane tonight, look after him until zhen."

"I-It's really not necessary. I can look after him myself!"

"I insist, he can get difficult vhen he's ill. And I vant to talk to him meinself."

"Well… if you're sure…" Canada was not sure he wanted the German Brothers to invade his home but that seemed to be what was going to happen and he did not have the will to prevent it.

"Gute Nacht Canada, und danke for looking after Gilbert."


End file.
